The present invention relates to a low cost package for an optical disc such as a compact disc.
Conventionally, compact discs have been sold in packages which include a so called "jewel case". This jewel case is a rigid, plastic housing which is used to store and protect the compact disc between uses. The jewel case has a generally rectangular outside configuration, and is conventionally packaged for sale between a pair of transparent sheets which are heat bonded together to form a package. This package includes a first region that contains the jewel case (which in turn contains the compact disc) and a second region which contains one or more printed sheets identifying the contents of the compact disc. Nusselder U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,888 shows one such jewel case.
Chase U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,062 discloses an optical disc package in which the package itself is used to store the disc after sale. However, the Chase design requires an additional stiffener to prevent the disc package from being folded and stolen prior to sale.
Such elaborate packaging is well suited for relatively expensive compact discs. However, compact discs such as single play discs are sold at significantly lower prices, and the relatively expensive packaging described above is not appropriate for many such applications.
The present invention is directed to an improved, low cost package which dispenses with the need for a jewel case or for additional stiffeners, and which is therefore particularly well suited for low cost optical discs such as single play discs.